Moonlight In Japan
by Chanomile
Summary: Len would have his next recital in Japan. Kahoko felt excited to meet Len. But,Len gave a little game for her. What was the game? Could Kahoko finish Len's little game? Second Sequel of Sunset In Austria. CHAPTER 9 PUBLISHED (AN AUTHOR NOTE INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

Hello,It's me again. Chanomile~ Okay,This one is The Second Sequel of Sunset in Austria.

First of all,thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it A LOT. Sorry if I can't reply the review because I dunno how to reply the reviews._. Second of all,Thanks for reading the First Sequel (If you haven't,read it. You don't have to actually :p) And the last of all,this is my second FanFict. Sooo,enjoy the story~

PS : Sorry for the grammatical errors again ;-; *Rookie-Writer*

.

.

Len fasted his pace to the Vienna International Airport. He prepared everything for his next flight. The most professional violinist gave his ticket to the stewardess then he rushed to his seat besides the window. Sighed escape from his lips. He grabbed his recital ticket on his wallet. A curve on his lips appeared when he was staring on his ticket.''I will come back,Kahoko. As I promised to you that day," He murmured. ''And I will show you how much you affect me and why I fall for you,'' He closed his eyes and his curve still appeared on his face. He sustained his chin with his arm. He was staring out to the window. It was afternoon. The plane slowly left the airport.

.

The beep of the digital clock besides her bed woke her up. ''Waaa.. I'm still sleepy.." Kahoko rubbed her eyes. She could hear her own sigh. She swung her sight to the digital clock besides her ''Hmm.. 6.00 A.M." she murmured. Suddenly,her phone rang. She rose from her bed quickly to find her phone. ''Who is calling at this hour?" she complained. She grabbed her phone. ''Unknown number..huh?.." her curiousity came out. She picked up her phone.

''Hello?..." She started the conversation with her awkward tone.

''Hey,Kahoko." An icy man voice heard on the phone. Kahoko's eye widened. Kahoko recognized this voice well.

''Len..? Is that you?!" She gave her surprised tone.

''Yes,Kahoko. It's me. Finally,you recognize my voice." He smiled but Kahoko couldn't see his curve.

''How are you? How odd. You rarely call me on the phone. You usually chat with me on the messenger." She scratched her head.

''Fine since I'm talking with you,Kahoko. How about you? Then? I miss your angelic voice. That's why I call you." He asked her back. She blushed.

''Same as you,Len. I miss your voice too." She answered with her blushing face.

''Good. We feel the same thing,don't we?" He actually blushed. Sadly,she couldn't see his blushing face.

''Yes,you're right..."She couldn't help her blush.

"Len,how was in Vienna?" She gave other conversation topic.

''Well,I'm not in Vienna anymore.." He answered with his grin on his face. ' _Finally,she asks. '_he murmured in his mind.

''Heee? Where are you now?" She was confused.

''Japan,Kahoko." He answered. She felt the electric shock in all of her body.

''WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" She rose her voice tone. Len gave his phone a few distance from his ear. '_Here she goes.' _He sighed.

''Well.. Okay. I will have my next recital." He said.

''Hhhh..When?" He could hear her sigh through his phone.

''Today,Kahoko.." He answered_._

''It means...the tickets has sold out..right?" Her anxious tone came out.

''Yes..." Suddenly, his grin showed up on his countenance. _'The plan will go smoothly. I bet it.'_ He murmured in his mind.

''Ehhhh.. Really?..." She was sad. He could hear her sad tone.

''But don't worry,Kaho. I hold your ticket with me.'' He convinced her.

''Really?! Thanks,Len. You are the best!" She thanked to Len with her cheerful tone. Len felt relieved.

''Anytime,Kahoko. But,You have one condition to get the ticket from me.'' Suddenly,he grinned behind the phone.

''What is it,Len? I will do anything to meet you!" She gave him her convincing tone. _'Anything huh,Kahoko?'' _His grin became wider.

''Really? Okay.. I give you a little game." He said. She was astonished. _'What game? What does he mean?' _She murmured to herself.

''Game? What game,Len?'' She gave him her astonished tone.

''Just walk on it. Don't call ,I will block your number so you can't call me. I will message you if the game is started. Agree?'' He gave the instructions.

''Yes.. But when will the –'' She couldn't finish her word because the call was hung up by Len. 'Why does he always cut my word?" She complained.

''I have to take a bath now!"She got panic. She rushed to the bathroom then she took a bath. After she finished to take a bath and headed to her changing room,she put her clothes on. Suddenly,she heard the phone rang once. She checked her phone. She got message. The message said ;

_'Open your mailbox after you prepare everything. L. '_

It was Len. Then,she ran to the mailbox. She opened it. A small envelope was lying on the surface inside the mailbox. She opened it and she found a piece of little paper. She lifted up the paper inside. The paper was filled by Len's gentle handwritten. It said ;

_'Put on your jacket that I gave you. Then,bring 5 candles,a lighter and your violin. Go to the park 3 blocks away from your house. After you arrive there,light all the candles then wave it to the sky. L.'_

She rushed to her drawer to take her blue jacket that Len gave to her then she took 5 candles, a lighter and her violin. She locked her house ,She ran to the park with all her strengthness.

.

She stopped at the park. Then,she lit the 5 candles with the lighter. She waved it all for several times. Suddenly,a car honked at her. She turned her head to the car.

''Hino Kahoko-san!'' The driver who sat in the car called her name.

''Yes,Sir?'' she walked towards the driver. The driver wore a black driver cap,a black tuxedo,and a black sunglasses. But,she couldn't see his physical appearances well. After Kahoko standed in front of him,he opened his sunglasses.

''Come in,Mrs. Tsukimori! Mr. Tsukimori commands me to pick up you." He winked at her. 'Oh my..Is that...'' She recognize him! It was...

PS: Well,This is the End of Chapter 1 xD I should stop here because I have so many tasks,projects,and tests from my school! ;-; Hontou gomennasai *Bow deeply*


	2. Chapter 2

Well,I'm back! I have a leisure time for now. Phew! Well,what a two-rough-weeks! ;3; Okay so Let's continue the story!

.

.

.

Tsuchiura-kun!

''Tsu-Tsuchiura-kun?!" Kahoko's jaw went down.

''Yes,Madam Hino?" His charming countenance appeared.

''Wh-What are you doing?! And Why do you have to use-" He cut her sentence.

''Pardon for my unpleasant atittude. Mr. Tsukimori-sama commands me to pick up you here. Let me open the door for you," He got out from car and opened the front seat door for her.

She was surprised by his proper attitude. ''Shall we,Madam?" He asked her to get in to the car.

''Ah.. Okay," She accepted his offer.

''Where should I do with this candles and this lighter?" She asked.

''Well,just bring them. Just for case," He gave his advice.

''Hnn.." She nodded once. She brought her candles and her lighter on her left hand and her violin on her right. She sat on the front seat. Tsuchiura got in to the car and sat on his seat back. Then,the car drove away.

.

''Tsuchiura-kun.. How are you? Long time no see,'' She started the conversation.

''Same as yours,Madam,'' He answered fast.

The red haired woman lifted her left eyebrow and scratched her head. ''Huh? What do you by 'same as yours?' " She got confused by his answer. He swung his head to see her reaction. Suddenly,he laughed. His adam apple went upside down.

''I like you when you got that face,Mrs. Tsu-ki-mo-ri," He teased with his laughing countenance still. Suddenly,her face reddened after she heard 'Tsukimori' spelled word.

''Eh.. Stop teasing me,Tsuchiura-kun!" She punched his upper arm. He still laughed.

''And don't call me with his last name either," her blushing face still on her countenance. He nodded while he was driving.

''Sorry,Hino. Ahaha.. It just I like your confused face. I haven't seen it again after you and I were studying abroad in a different place," His acknowledgement made everything clear.

''Besides,you guys are really match couple. And finally,THE SECOND OF SEISO VIOLIN ROMANCE IS REALLY HAPPENING!" He punched the sky with his left arm by the time he was driving. His excited face appeared.

''Ehh..." She couldn't help her blushing face anymore.

Tsuchiura pointed to Kahoko's reddened face. ''See? Your blushing face appears. So..It means that-"

''Stop it!" She cut his words. She covered her face with her palms.

''Hahaha.. Just kiddin' Hino. No offense," His right hand patted her left sholder.

''But,how do you know about me and.. Len? I haven't told you about it,have I?" She asked with her astonished gaze towards him.

''Well.. He had told me everything,Hino,"

"Eh.. When?"

''Well,I guess for about a few months ago? I really forgot. But,he had told me everything. This year will be your first year with him,won't it?" He asked. Her eyes widened. She was surprised. Especially with his last sentence.

''How do you know that?!" She gave her shocked gaze.

''He had told me everything,Hino. Eve-ry-thing," He straightened his last sentence.

''Oh..." She was speechless.

''By the way, how was your job as a solo pianist?" She gave another question.

''So far so good. Tsukimori asks me to be his accompanist at his recital. But,I still consider about it,"

"Really?! Well,accept it then!" She shook his body while he was driving.

"Oy,stop it!" He complained.

"Ehe.. sorry," She apologized to Tsuchiura.

''Well,how about yours as a sculpture maker?" He asked her back.

''So far so good. The Sculpture Exhibition will held in 2 weeks from now at the National Museum of Modern Art in Tokyo and I will be the speaker in the event,"

"Wow great! But,how about your violin? Do you still play it?"

"Yes of course. I really love violin and also make sculptures. I play violin after I get home from work,"

''Oh I see.." He couldn't continue the conversation because he didn't know what he should say anymore.

"Yeah..." Kahoko didn't know how to respond it.

Then,the silence atmosphere covered the car. then she swung her sight to the front. Suddenly,her confused countenance appeared . She didn't know the way he took her away. _'Where will he take me to?' _She thought.

''Tsuchiura-kun? Where will you take me to?" She asked. She gave her confused face to Tsuchiura. Then he swung his face to see her reaction,he teased her again.

''Ahh somewhere,Ma-dam," He gave his captivating countenance to her.

''Stop it,Tsuchiura-kun!" She clenched her fist besides his head. Her angry countenance appeared. He chuckled.

''Aha kidding,Hino. Well,somewhere. Don't worry," He convinced her by giving her a wink. '_I wonder where he will take me to_.' She thought. She sustained her chin with her arm staring out to the window. She watched every scenery inside the car. After a few minutes passed,the car stopped by.

''Well,here we are!" he said. Then,he grabbed another envelope on his black blazer pocket.

''Here. Read it," He gave it to her.

''Thanks,Tsuchiura-kun!" She opened the envelope. She read other Len's handwritten. It was written:

_Go to the coffee shop and say to the barista 'How was it going?'_

''Tsuchiura-kun? Which coffee shop is it?'' She asked.

''That one,Hino," He pointed to the coffee shop in front of the car.

''Well,okay then. Thanks,Tsuchiura-kun!" She patted his shoulder with her smile appeared. She rushed out from the car and ran to the coffee shop in front of her eye with her violin and other stuffs on her hand.

His smile appeared. She watched Kahoko from a few distances. ''Well Hino. Even you are with Tsukimori and It makes my heart turns in to the dust,It's okay. As long as you're happy,I'm happy too. It's more than enough to see your smile on your beautiful countenance." He murmured to himself. After she disappeared from his sight,his heart clenched. ''Well.. It's not easy to forget her with one clap. But,I'll try," then a sigh came out.

.

.

.

The coffee shop's bell rang by the time she barged in. The fragrance of the coffee surrounded the whole shop. The brewing of coffee voice could be heard by the visitors. Also the chat and every laughing voice of the visitors. She saw the barista cleaned the coffee cups and her front side body headed to the corner. Kahoko couldn't see her countenance well.

''Uhm... Excuse me,Miss?" Kahoko asked the barista for another clue. The barista swung her head to the red headed woman.

''Can I help you,Madam?" The barista showed her smiling face off to Kahoko. Kahoko's eyes widened after saw the barista's face. She blinked her eyes rapidly_. 'Godness... Is this a real Nami-chan?!'_

''Na..Nami-chan?!" Her jaw went down by the time she pointed her index finger to the blond curly haired barista.

''Yes,Madam?" The barista winked to her best friend.

''Seriously? Madam?" She complained to Nami. Her best friend started to smirk.

''Well.. Can I help you Mrs. Tsu-" Kahoko cut her sentence.

''Would you mind to stop calling me like Tsuchiura did?" Kahoko started to stare her best friend sharply.''It's really uncomfortable."She complained. Nami laughed.

''Ahaha sorry,Kahoko!'' She apologized. ''Well Kahoko,Can I help you?" She offered her help. Kahoko opened the small envelope and read Len's handwritten.

''How was it going?" She read the paper.

''Ah.. I see. Wait. '' Nami left her for a while. Then,she turned her body to face Kahoko's countenance again.

''You can sit there if you want to,Madam." She pointed the table across the coffee's counter. Then,Nami left her. Kahoko started her pace then sat there. She put the violin case,the lighter,and the candles on the corner. She wondered about this little game. '_What is it all about?'_ her mind spoke. She was staring out to the window.

''Here you go!" Suddenly,the blonde-curly-haired barista put the tray with the three of coffee cups on the table.

''What?! I have to drink all of these coffee.. Oh My..." she gulped.

''Yes,Madam. Mr. Tsukimori said that you have to drink it all." She said politely with her smile appeared. Kahoko blinked in confusion and her left eyebrow lifted up _'What's wrong with her..?'_ her mind spoke.

''Why don't you sit there...Nami?" Kahoko pointed the seat across her seat. Her voice tone showed her confusion to her best friend.

''Oh.. As your wish,Madam.'' Nami nodded then sat across Kahoko. ''Please drink it,Madam.'' she offered the coffee on the table.

''And,can you stop calling me 'Madam',please?'' Kahoko gave a scary glare to Nami.

''But,you are the customer,no?" Nami resisted her.

''But,you should be working at the News Editor right now,no?'' Kahoko teased her back.

''Well..Mrs. Tsukimori-san,Mr. Tsukimori-san said that I should be working here for a while. So,I can't resist him,Ma-dam." Nami winked. _'Ah.. I got beaten by this damn reporter.' _her mind spoke then she sighed. Nami chuckled and gave Kahoko a big grin on her lips.

''Listen.. Nami,I haven't married with him. So,don't call me with his last name.." Kahoko's melancholic face appeared.

Nami shutted.

.

Well,I think that's all for two-weeks. I'm sorry I have to stop here OMG! So many tasks ;-; Actually, I can't wait to write the third sequel. Because,It's full of angst and conflicts-w- Meanwhile,I still stuck at the 6th chapter of this story;-; Ahaha Okay don't forget to review,please :3


	3. Chapter 3

Well,I'm back.. Sorry for the delay-_- Now,shall we back to the story? ;)

.

.

''Well...'' The blonde haired barista scratched her head and swung her eyes to the right. She didn't know how to reply her words.

''He will purpose you soon,Kaho. Don't worry!" Nami convinced her best friend with her gentle pat on her best friend's shoulder.

''I don't know Nami... He is too ambitious to chase his dream. You know that.." Kahoko's anxious tone could be heard by Nami. Then,Kahoko sighed.

''I know,Kaho. But,he loves you very much since _that day_,remember? Someday I bet he will,Kahoko." Nami smiled gently to her best friend.

''So,don't worry!" She rose her tone then she hugged Kahoko across her seat fast.

''Ouch! Nami..my..belly..hurts.." Kahoko winced.

''Ahh sorry. Ehehe..." Nami let go her embrace.

''Well..Please drink it,madam.. Starting from the first cup," Nami offered it once again. Then,Kahoko grabbed a small cup with '1' number written on it.

''Thanks,Amou-san." Kahoko thanked to Nami then she winked to her best drank it. Nami just nodded slowly and she held her chuckled. Suddenly,Kaho's face turned to red and her eyes widened.

''Pfffttttt!" Kahoko spitted her coffee a bit. She covered her mouth. Nami laughed so hard. The people started to give them a _what-wrong-with-them_-glare.

''What?! Nami,there's no any sugar in this coffee!" Kahoko was pissed off.

''HAHAHA Pardon,madam. I'm sorry HAHAHA Damn,your face was funny" The blonde haired woman still laugh. Kahoko's face turned to red.

''Ahh stop it!" Kahoko tried to stop her laugh.

''Ahahaha I can't breath. Help! HAHAHA'' Nami was out of breath.

''Stop then!'' Kahoko tried to stop her. Nami inhaled her breath. ''Phew.. Finally.." Nami held her chest then exhaled.

''But,you have to drink these cups madam.'' Nami said as she pointed all the cups.

''What?! All of these tasteless coffee?!" Kahoko was pissed off.

''Not all of them are tasteless,madam.'' Nami convinced her.

''Ah okay then.." Kahoko replied then she drank the second cup. Nami looked at her.

''Well... This one's not bad." Kahoko commented.

''Ah godness.. Now,drink the last ones." Nami supported Kahoko. Finally,Kahoko drank the last cup.

''This one is really perfect! The taste is really good,Nami-chan!" Kahoko showed her happy face.

''Finally,you drank it all! '' Nami smiled then clapped her palm. Then,she grabbed something from her pocket.

''This. Read it.'' She gave other envelope to Kahoko.

''Thanks,Nami!" Kahoko opened the envelope then read other Len's handwritten. It was written:

_'Make a duet with a guy who wears a red checkered jacket and a black pants. He brings a big case and he sits on the bench.'_

''Nami,where is the beach?" She asked.

''Ah wait.." Nami grabbed a small folded paper from her pocket jeans.

''Follow this map and you will find him." Nami instructed her.

''Unn.. Thanks Nami-chan.. I gotta go.'' Kahoko excused herself as she rose from her seat. She grabbed her candles and her violin.

''Ah sure.. Byebye,Kaho-chan!" Nami waved to her.

''Byee!" Kaho waved to her best friend then showed her smiling countenance. Then,she opened the front door.

''Careful,madam!" Nami said loudly to Kahoko.

''Okay!" Kahoko responded as she ran on the side walk.

After Kahoko dissapeared from Nami's sight,Nami's smile widened. ''Finally you have found someone,no?" she mumbled.

.

.

Kahoko followed the path to the beach. She fasted her pace to the beach. ''Damn.. Where is that guy?!" she was exhausted. ''The bench is across the chocolate store,isn't it?" She mumbled to herself. Then,she stopped in front of the chocolate store then walked across to the beach. She arrived at the beach. Then,she found_ him_ sitting on the bench.

''Ah.. Is it.. the guy?.." she mumbled. ''A guy wears a red checkered jacket,a black pants,he brings a big black case,and he sits on a bench. Perfect! It's him!" She realized _him_. Kaho walked towards him and then she tapped his shoulder.

''Uhm.. Excuse me.." she said politely. The guy swung his sight to her countenance.

''Kaho-senpai...You come..." the guy noticed her. Kahoko's eyes widened ''Shi-Shimizu-kun?!"her shocked face appeared.

''You look beautiful as always,Kaho-senpai..." he praised Kahoko with his sleepy tone. Kahoko's face turned to red.

''Thanks,Shimizu-kun.." She blushed.

''Senpai... Sit here please..." Shimizu tapped a vacant space besides him.

''Ah..okay.." Kahoko sat besides him.

''Kaho-senpai..." He started the conversation.

''Yes,Shimizu-kun?" Kahoko swung her sight to him.

''What a splendid view,isn't it?" Shimizu faced to the sea. Kahoko did the same. The wave were running towards the sand and it got back to the sea. They could hear the wave sound and the singing pelicans above the blue midday sky. The wind from the sea blew to their countenance slowly.

''Yes it is,Shimizu-kun.." she answered as she felt the wind from the sea. Shimizu swung his sight to Kahoko again.

''Kaho-senpai..." He called her name.

''Yes,Shimizu-kun?'' She responded as she swung her sight to his beautiful countenance.

''Shall we have our duet?" he asked. _'Oh yeah.. the duet. Damn,how can I forget?'_ she mumbled to herself.

''Sure,Shimizu-kun.."She responded. She grabbed her violin case to grab the violin and its bow inside. Meanwhile,Shimizu grabbed his cello case to grab the cello and its bow inside. Kahoko rose from her seat then put the violin on her shoulder.

''What should we play?" Kahoko asked.

''Gavotte? How about that,senpai? Do you still remember the tone?" he responded as he put his cello between his leg.

''Yes I still remember it,Shimizu-kun." She answered with her convincing tone. Then,they grabbed their bow. Showing that they were ready for their duet.

''Are you ready,Shimizu-kun?" She asked.

''Hnn.." He nodded to Kahoko.

They scraped their strings with their bow that produced the cheerful melodies floating to the sky and flowed in to their veins.

''Ah.. Kaho-senpai.." his heart started to speak.

''Your melodies come to my veins that whisper me alot of feelings. Every note flows to my heart slowly then speak to me thus you just play your golden strings and keep your feeling shut. And,your violin's melodies are possessed my mind slowly in every second.''

The people was amazed then started to gather surround them. They watched and heard their floating melodies. The wind blew from the sea gently. They could feel it. Then,they stopped at the last note. The audience gave their amazed applause to them. They bowed deeply. When the audience were leaving them,Shimizu gave other envelope to Kahoko.

''Kaho-senpai.. This.." he gave a small envelope to Kahoko.

''Thanks,Shimizu-kun!" She thanked as she took it then opened it fast. It was written:

_'Talk to a guy who wears a black jacket at the cake shop'_

Then,Kahoko scratched her red hair. She got confused.

''What's wrong,senpai?" he closed his head to her face as he gave his beautiful smile to her.

''Ahhh..No-nothing..." The red-head blushed.

''Ummm... Which one is cake shop,Shimizu-kun?" She asked.

''I'll accompany you,Senpai." Shimizu grabbed her hand sudden then ran through the sand and the side walk.

''Where are we going?!" Kahoko asked loud when her hand was pulled by Shimizu.

''To your Path of Happiness,Senpai!" he answered loud as he ran with their tangled hand.

''Path of Happiness? What do you mean?!" she asked again.

''You will see,Senpai! You're deserve to be happy. That's why,I did this thing for you!" Shimizu answered with his convincing tone.

Kahoko still confused with his answer_. 'Path of Happiness,huh?'_ she asked to herself. They ran to the cake shop near the amusement park.

''Here,senpai.." he let go his tangled hand with her. Suddenly,Kahoko gave her thankful embrace to him.

''Thanks,Shimizu-kun.'' She thanked to him.

''My pleasure,Senpai.." He answered as he smiled to her. Then,she let go her embrace.

''Gotta go,Shimizu-kun! Byeee!"she excused herself then walked to the cake shop. Shimizu waved his hand with his smile appeared. When she barged in to the shop,he started to mumble.

''Ahh.. Lucky Tsukimori-senpai. She's so perfect,isn't she?" he mumbled then he left the cake shop.

.

.

Ahhh! I think that's all for today. I want to continue this story. But sadly,I caught flu:o My head is spinning right now-_- okay soo,RnR please? :3

PS: About '_that day'_ at Nami's conversation,I will tell you the whole story in the Third Sequel. In the Third Sequel,I will tell you since when Len fell in love with Kahoko.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS~ I'm back! Soo today,I will continue the story but this chapter is shorter than before because I still have many tasks and a biology test for tomorrow;;-;;. Btw,THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS~ I was really happy:'3 And THANKS FOR TRUSTING ME TO WRITE THIS STORY~ Okay.. So,shall we continue? ;)

.

.

.

Kahoko barged in to the cake shop. ''Hmm.. Where's that guy?" she looked around in a dazed way. Suddenly..

''Kaho-chan!" suddenly,someone with a cute boyish voice grabbed her shoulder from the back. A surprised sigh came out from her then she swung her sight to the back.

''Ahh Hihara-senpai.. You're surprising me!" Kahoko got pissed off little bit.

''Ehee.. sorry,Kaho-chan. I saw you barging in to this place. So,I found you~" he acknowledged what he was did before as he scratched his light-green hair.

''Ahh It's okay!" Kahoko patted his shoulder.

''Okay then. By the way,where should we sit,Kaho-chan?" the light-green head asked.

''Well,how about there?" Kahoko pointed to the seat in the left corner besides the shop's wide window.

''Sure thing,Kaho-chan!" he agreed. Then,they paced to their seat. Kahoko put her violin case,and her other stuffs on her right side. Hihara grabbed the menu on the table.

''Here's the menu! Don't worry,I treat!" Hihara said as he gave the menu to Kahoko.

"Ehh really?! Bu-" Hihara cut her unfinished sentence.

''Nah it's okay~You're like my own little sister. Besides,I don't have any little sister. So,I treat you as my little sister,"he said with his smile appeared.

Kahoko grabbed the menu from Hihara's hand as she smiled to him. ''Thanks,"she said as she smiled then she read the menu. Hihara replied her smile then he sustained his chin with his arm on the table gazing to her countenance who had a cuteness on it.

''Well,what do you want to eat?" Hihara asked her.

''Strawberry cheese cake,please," she said then gave the menu back to Hihara.

''Okay.. Wait,I pick my own too." He said as he read the menu carefully.

''Hnn.." Kahoko responded with her nod. Then,she stared out to the window beside her. Her sight was gazing to the blue sky. The white clouds were moved with the wind to the south.

''I just pick mine. I will order it for us. Just wait okay?" he said as he rose from his seat.

''Hnn.. Thanks,Hihara-senpai!" Kahoko thanked to him.

''No problem!" Hihara said with his smile showed off then he paced to the counter. Kahoko swung her sight to her watch. ''2:40 huh? Is it possible to see Len?" She stared out to the window as she sustained her chin. " What an astonishing game. Actually,what is it all about?" she murmured to herself.

5 minutes passed...

''I'm back,Kaho-chan!" Hihara said as he brought a chocolate-cheese-cake and a strawberry-cheese cake on the tray. But,Kahoko was in her daydream still.

''Kaho-chan?..." he called her name once again. But,she didn't respond. He put the tray on the table then he tapped her shoulder.

''Hee? What?!" she swung her sight after his hand tapped her shoulder.

''What's wrong,Kaho-chan?"he asked as he tilted his head with his confused face appeared.

''No-nothing! I-I just look at the sky above. It's really bright is-isn't it,Senpai?" she answered in bursts.

''Ehh,really?" He still didn't believe her with her answer.

''Yes,Senpai!" she tried to convince him.

''Godness.." he was finally relieved. Then,he sat across her.

''Thanks for the food,Senpai!" she thanked to him as her smile appeared.

''Welcome,Kaho-chan!" he said as he gave his smile to her. Then,they grabbed their food from the tray.

''Thanks for the food!" they said at the same time then ate their food. They ate the cake a bit.

''It's delicious! The strawberry cake is melting on my mouth!" Kahoko said to him.

''I know right,Kaho-chan. You know,I often go to this cake shop after I finish my works,"he said as he ate the cake.

''Ah...Really? That's great!" her excited face appeared.

''Yes. I always wonder if I can go with you to go to this cake shop together.." he said as his face reddened.

''But here we are,aren't we?"Kahoko said as her blushed appeared.

"Yeah,you're right!" his smile was exposed on his countenance. _'He seems happy. I haven't seen his widened smile anymore since I studied abroad.' _She murmured to herself.

''Ne.. Kaho-chan.." Hihara called her name.

''Yes,senpai?" Kahoko answered.

"I have two tickets to the amusement park near this cake shop," he said as he grabbed two ticket from his pocket of his jeans.

''But,I can't go with anyone else.. And I doubt If I have another leisure time because I'm extremely busy these days. Will you go there with me?" Hihara asked with his blushing face.

''I will go there with you,Hihara-senpai!"she answered with her cheerfull tone.

''Really?!" Hihara showed his excited face.

''Yes,senpai. Besides,I love a trip to the Amusement Park! I really can't wait!" Kahoko said to his senpai.

''I'm glad~" he said as his smile widened. Suddenly,Hihara gave an astonishing expession to his beloved kouhai.

''But..." Hihara said as he made her curious with his expression.

''But what,senpai?" Kahoko's curiousity came out.

''Who will eat this cake faster is the winner. And the winner will give a dare."Hihara challenged Kahoko.

''Sure! I agree!" Kahoko said with her challenged tone. Then,they grabbed their small spoon. Showing that they're ready for the challenged.

''Get ready...'' Hihara gave the order.

''Go!"

They ate the cake fast and munched as fast as they could. The cake got smaller every second. Hihara munched faster than Kahoko. _' I will win!'_ Hihara encouraged himself. The time passed as they munched the cake. Suddenly...

''FINISHH!"Hihara said as he put his spoon on the plate.

''Senpai,you eat so fast!" Kahoko's gloomy face appeared as she put her spoon on the plate.

''Yeaayy!" Hihara cheered himself. Meanwhile,Kahoko chuckled.

''Hee... What's wrong?" he stopped cheering himself then his confused face appeared.

''Your cheeks are covered by chocolate." Kahoko pointed to his countenance.

''Really?!" he blushed as he searched the stains around his face.

''Is it clean?" he was desperated to find it. But,there was a stain remain on his left cheek near his lips. Kahoko grabbed a ply of tissue then she wipped it to Hihara's cheek. A reddened face appeared on their countenance.

''Thanks,Kaho-chan..'' he thanked to her.

''Yes...Hihara-senpai..." she nodded as she lifted her arm away from his cheek. They couldn't help their blushing face.

''So,what's the challenge?" she asked Hihara as her face back to normal. Suddenly,his widened smirk appeared on his surface.

''Are you really ready,Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked her as he showed his grin.

''Yes,senpai.. What is it?" Kahoko's curiousity got higher after his unusual expression showed off.

.

.

I'm sorry I should stop hereee~ *evil smirk appears* Well,I'm serious-3-v So,what do you think about this story so far? Please give your opinion about this story so far~ THANKS ALOT GUYS :3

PS : If I got many grammatical errors,please fix it. Because I'm still a newbie writter:3


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys,well I'm back every week as usual. As you know,this is the 5th chapter of Moonlight In Japan. Okay,good news for 'yall(who wait the next chapter of this sequel). I WILL WRITE THE LONGER CHAPTER THAN THE 4 PREVIOUS CHAPTERS (or maybe the longest?) because I had a vacation to my hometown for 3 days. So,I decided to write fanfict at my grandma's house(and,I forgot my school homeworks;3;) . So,yes..Enjoy this longer chapter :3

.

.

''BE MY DATE FOR ONE DAY!" Hihara showed his vigorous countenance. Kahoko's body felt the electric shock in all of her body after heard his statement.

''Se-senpai?! A-are you serious?" Kahoko rose her disbelief tone. The red-head's face turned to her hair's colour. She was really surprised and she couldn't help her blushing surface.

''Yes...Are..you..okay with that,Kaho-chan?.." Hihara asked carefully. He felt unsure about his challenge that he gave to the red-head. He felt unpleasant towards her.

''Well,It's okay senpai!" Kahoko agreed as she tugged her smile.

''Besides I took your challenge ,didn't I? So,I get the consequence." She continued her sentence. Hihara felt relieved.

''Godness! But..." Hihara cut his last sentence.

''What's the matter,Hihara-senpai?" Kahoko asked.

''Would you mind if you call me..Kazuki-senpai for today?" Hihara asked her when the blushing surface appeared.

''Unn.. Sure,Kazuki-senpai.." She nodded to show her agreement then she blushed.

''Okay,Kaho-chan! So,let's go!" Hihara pursued her to the Amusement Park across the Cake Shop. Kahoko brought her violin and her other stuffs. She put the candles and a lighter on the violin case pocket. Then,they barged out for the Amusement Park. They paced to the Entrance Gate. They gave their ticket to the cashier woman.

''Enjoy your trip!" The woman showed her smiling surface as she gave the Map of the Amusement Park. Hihara took the Map from her hand.

''Thanks,ma'am!" They thanked. Then,they paced to the Amusement Park.

.

The place was overflowed by the earthlings. The sounds of laughter shrouded the Amusement Park's atmosphere. They tried to relish their desire to try all the rides.

''Wahh.. It seems fun!" Kahoko's eyes was dazzling as she put her gaze to the rides.

''Yeahh! I know!" Hihara responded as his fist started to clench showing his excitement.

Then,Hihara opened the Amusement Park's Map.

''Well the place is considerably big,nee Kaho-chan?" Hihara said to her.

''Yes you're right,Hi- I mean..Kazuki-senpai.." Kahoko forgot that She had to call him with the first name. And her surface suddenly blushed after called her green-haired senpai with his first name. Same as Kahoko,Hihara's face reddened too after his beloved kouhai called him with his first name for the first time.

''Well,I'm confused. Where should we ride first,Kaho-chan?" Hihara asked her opinion. She thought for a while. She knocked her chin showing that she was thinking.

''How about Roller Coaster? It's my favorite ride!" Kahoko gave her thought.

''Me either! So let's go!" Hihara said as he grabbed her hand fast then ran to Roller Coaster ride. He was really unconscious that he grabbed Kahoko's hand. Her heart trembled and her face turned to red.

''Here we are,Kaho-chan!" Hihara said as he released his tangled hand with her in front of the roller coaster ride.

''Shall we?" he said as he faced her white surface.

''Hnn.." Kahoko nodded. Then,they walked to the entrance gate. The queue was filled by the standing people who waited their turn to ride the Roller Coaster. Their jaw went down.

''The queue is longer than I thought..." Hihara said with his disbelief face appeared.

''Ah..So,should we wait for the or try another ride?" Kahoko asked to the light-green-haired temporary date.

'' Can we go to another ride?" Hihara asked her.

''Sure. Besides,It might take a long time." she agreed.

''Sure then.." Hihara agreed then they paced to the outside.

''So,where should we go then?" He asked her again. Kahoko strolled her gaze then she found a photo booth in front of her gaze.

''Can we go to the photo booth over there?" Kahoko asked as she pointed to the photo booth that little bit far away from the Roller Coaster ride.

''Sure thing,Kaho-chan!" Hihara agreed as he nodded to her. Then,Hihara grabbed her hand once again. Kahoko got red. Hihara held her hand tightly. She wanted to let go. But,she remembered the sentence that he said to her before _'Be my date for one day!'_ that sentence echoed her mind. She just could get the consequence. She let him to hold her hand. They barged to the booth.

''Push that button,Kaho-chan!" Hihara said as he pointed to the 'start' button on the machine. Kahoko followed his instruction. Then,It showed the collage of the photo.

''Which one you prefer,Kaho-chan?" He asked.

''I choose this.." She tapped grid- 4X4 – Landscape collage on the machine's screen.

''Okay,Kaho-chan! Let's pose!" he commanded as the 10 seconds countdown began.

They showed off their silly poses until the last space of the collage was filled. After they finished their poses,they rushed out the outside waiting for the result. The photo came out. Hihara grabbed the photo before Kahoko.

''Ehh..I wanna see it too,Kazuki-senpai!" She said as she lifted her toes. Kahoko couldn't see it still because his senpai was taller than her. Suddenly,Hihara lauged out loud.

''What's wrong,senpaaaiii? I wanna see it tooo!" Kahoko was pissed off.

''HAHAHA your face-was-really-funny! HAHAHA" Hihara said as he pointed to one of Kahoko's silly face and the laughing countenance still on his surface still. In that photo,Kahoko was sticking out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

''Heee..senpai..." Kahoko was embarassed. Meanwhile,Hihara was still laughing.

''I never see your face like this in my whole life HAHAHA" he couldn't inhale his breath.

''I lost my breath,Kaho-chan HAHAHA" Hihara couldn't stop his laugh. Kahoko patted his back to stop his laugh. He finally inhaled and exhaled his breath.

''Ahh..Finallyy..." he was relieved.

''So,may I see it too Kazuki-senpai?" Kahoko asked to her senpai.

''Yes you may,Kaho-chan!" Hihara allowed her to see the photo as he gave it to her.

Kahoko took a look at the photo. Suddenly,she chuckled.

''Hee.. What's wrong,Kaho-chan?" his astonished face appeared. Kahoko showed the photo then she pointed to his silly face on the photo.

''Hehehe.. Senpai,you look funny too~" Kahoko giggled. Hihara 's face turned to red suddenly.

''Hee..Kaho-chan.." He was embarassed. ''By the way,do you want to keep the half of the photo? For our reminiscence" He asked her.

'' Sure,Kazuki-senpai," She said as she nodded.

''But,Kaho-chan.. Would you mind me to keep your silly photo?" Hihara asked her permission as he blushed.

''No,It's okay senpai!" she agreed.

Hihara tore the half of the 4X4 photo. Kahoko got two photos and also Hihara got the same as Kahoko.

''Here keep it,okay?'' He said as he gave it to the red-head. And the half was kept by him in his pocket jeans.

''Hnn..'' she nodded. Then,she kept it in her pocket jeans.

''I'm glad~" Hihara said as he put his happy face on his surface and his cheerful voice. Kahoko smiled seeing his happy face.

''Well.. where will we go next,senpai?" Kahoko asked him.

''How about that roller coaster? It might the queue get shorter,"he said.

''Hnn..Good idea,Kazuki-senpai!"She agreed as she nodded showing her agreement.

''Shall we?" Hihara asked he to walk together to the Roller Coaster ride.

''Hnn.." Kahoko nodded.

They walked together to the Roller Coaster ride. Kahoko lifted her head to the afternoon sky and put her gaze to the moving clouds above them.

''What a bright sky,ne Kazuki-senpai?" she mumbled to her light-green-haired temporary date.

''Yes indeed,Kaho-chan!" Hihara said to his kouhai as he lifted his head same as Kahoko.

Suddenly,two stranger man visitors whispered behind them. They could hear their whisper.

''Hey that girl infront of us is really cute,isn't it?" the one of the stranger whispered to his friend beside him.

''Indeed. But too bad,she already had a boyfriend," the other stranger answered. After heard the whispering strangers behind them,their bashful face appeared on their countenance. Their face headed to the ground as they walked together.

''Well.. Kaho-chan.." he decided to talk as his red face still appeared. He felt unpleasant to her.

''Yes..Senpai?" Kahoko responded as her gaze still toward the ground.

''Umm.. Just forget what they-" Hihara's sentence was cut by his kouhai.

'It's okay,senpai. I'm not mad. Besides,I'm your temporary date,right?" Kahoko tried to get back his real attitude. She convinced him with her gentle pat as she smiled.

''Oh godness.. I thought you were mad.." Hihara was relieved. A relieved sigh came out from his lips.

''No,I'm not. Really,"she murmured to Hihara as she tapped his shoulder. After the awkward conversation passed,they arrived to the Roller Coaster ride.

''Hey,the queue is no longer crowded anymore. Not really crowded I mean," Hihara said.

''Yes,Kazuki-senpai. So,let's go!" Kahoko couldn't restrain herself anymore. She grabbed Hihara's hand fast then rushed to the queue.

''Her hand..is small and..soft.." He mumbled to himself as his reddened surface appeared.

Kahoko stood in the queue with her senpai to wait their turn.

''Finally,we can go to this ride!" Kahoko's happy face painted on her white-pale surface.

''Yes,Kaho-chan!" he murmured to his happy kouhai as he replied her smile.

After they stood in the queue,they finally could sit on the ride. Kahoko sat beside Hihara. Then,a woman worker came to them.

''Miss,would you mind if I have your case with me as you ride the Roller Coaster?''The woman pointed to her violin case.

''No,It's okay,"Kahoko gave the violin case to her. The woman put the violin case in a safe place to put the passenger's things. She got back to them then gave them safety.

''Enjoy your ride!" She said as her friendly face showed on her countenance.

''Thanks,ma'am!" they thanked to the woman then the woman left them and gave the safety to the other passengers of the ride.

''I can't wait!" Kahoko's spirit enlightened.

''Yeah,so am I!" Hihara showed the same expression as Kahoko.

The ride started to move slowly on its trail. And slowly the ride hastened moving on the trail. The ride went upside down and rolled on its trail. The joyful scream floated to the bright afternoon sky. Then,the ride stopped by the time the 3 minutes passed. After they released their safety,they rose from the ride. Kahoko grabbed her violin case and barged out with her senpai.

''It was fun wasn't it,Kazuki-senpai?'' Kahoko asked to the light-green-haired trumpeters.

''Yeah,Alot!WOOHOO!" Hihara scream as he punched his fist to the sky.

''But,senpai..? Your hair is..messy," she said as she pointed to his light-green hair.

''Eh really?" He faced the glass on the vending machine to see his hair. He was surprised. His hair was tangled and messed up.

''ARRGGHH!" he tried to tidy his tangled hair with his hand. But,It didn't work.

''Uhm..Kazuki-senpai.. I think I keep my pocket comb in my jeans. Wait.." She searched her comb.

''Ah.. Got it! I will comb your hair for you,Kazuki-senpai!"she said to her senpai.

''Ehh really?!" Hihara was disbelief with her sentence.

''Hnn.. May I?" she nodded then she asked a permission to him.

''Eh..su-sure!" he agreed in burst.

''Can you hold my violin case for a while,please?" Kahoko asked him properly.

''Yeah.." He said then his hand held her violin case as Kahoko gave to him.

Kahoko's palm hand started to touch his green hair gently and tried to comb it. Hihara tried to hold his reddened face. _'Kazuki,hold it!' _he murmured to himself. _'Her hand..is..STOP KAZUKI!'_ he tried to stop his paranoid mind.

''Ahh finish! See,It's tidy!'' Kahoko finished to comb his hair.

''Ahh..Th-thanks,Kaho-chan!'' he thanked with his tomato face.

'' Actually your hair is little bit mess up too,Kaho-chan.." Hihara mumbled to Kahoko.

''Yes,but It's o-" Suddenly,Hihara cut her words.

''N-no,I-it's.. M-may I comb your hair too? Be-because you combed my hair,so may I?.." he said in burst as his reddened face appeared more.

''Ahh..You-you may.." She agreed as her reddened face started to show to Hihara. Kahoko gave her pink comb to Hihara. Then,Hihara gave her violin case back to the owner. Hihara stroke her hair gently and softly then combed her hair. Their face turned to red at the same time_.'Strawberry..'_ Hihara mumbled to himself as he smelled her red hair. Kahoko mumbled to herself, _'His hand touched my hair...Hold your blush,Kahoko!'_.

''Ahh finish!" Hihara finished his work.

''Thanks,Kazuki-senpai.." Kahoko thanked to him. The blushing surface stayed still.

''Yes no problem,Kaho-chan.."Hihara responded her as he smiled. He gave her comb to her.

''Shall we continue?" He asked Kahoko to continue their journey.

''Sure,Kazuki-senpai.."She nodded. Then,they started to stroll the Amusement Park. They stucked in the awkward silence for a moment. Suddenly,a growling voice interrupted the awkward silence.

''Ka-Kaho-chan,are you hungry? I think my belly is growling.." he giggled as he wiped his hungry stomach.

''Same as you,senpai. I'm hungry too actually.." she confessed too as Hihara did.

''Okay then. Shall we eat it first?" He asked to her.

''Sure.. Let's find the food court. I saw on the map that there is the food court beside the shooting arcade. Let me check the map once again," Kahoko asked for the map. Hihara gave the map to Kahoko. They stopped for a while. Kahoko put her violin case on the ground then unfolded the map.

''See?'' Kahoko said to convince him.

''Ah yeah.. There! It's not really far from here though," Hihara pointed the Food Court's location on the map.

''So we just go straight,don't we?" Kahoko asked as she faced the green-haired senpai.

''Yes you're right,Kaho-chan. Let's go then," Hihara pursued her to find the Food Court together.

''Hnn.." She nodded. She grabbed her violin then they continued their pace to find the Food Court.

'_The place is really fun. But ,how about Len? What is he doing right now? What is it all about? And Why should I do all this thing? Such a rare thing that he gave me a game..'_ her confussion got bigger. Suddenly,..

''Kaho-chan! Over here!" Hihara called her name from a few distance. Kahoko swung her gaze to the right. She realized that he wasn't on his side. She searched her senpai and he was behind her. Her senpai was waving his both hand to the sky.

''Right here!" He called her with his loud voice in front of the Food Court.

''Ah! Sorry,senpai!" She apologized and she ran to him.

''Ahh,sorry senpai.. I'm really really sorry!" She apologized to him as she bowed to him.

''Ahh.. It's okay.." Hihara accepted her apologize with her gentle pat on her shoulder. Then,they went in to the Food Court.

'_What does she think about? She looks wierd today..'_ his mind spoke as he put his gaze to her face with a big confussion shrouded her pale countenance. After they got in,they faced the menu that displayed on the vertical side.

''Well,what do you want to eat?" Hihara asked her.

''Uhm.. Maybe,takoyaki and tea..?" Kahoko lost her focus to the menu. She just picked it randomly.

''Ahh okay.. I will stand in the queue. Just sit anywhere you want,okay? I'll search your seat later," he said as he patted her red hair then he stood in line. Suddenly,her countenance turned to red again.

'_Wh-why do I often blush? I think I 'like' Ka-WHAT?! 'Like'? God,how can I 'like' him?!'_ her face looked the same as tomato. She hastened her pace to the seat in front of her. She covered her unbearable blush with her palm.

'_No,no,no! Please never let it happen!'_ she shook her head.

''Ehh,Kaho-chan?'' A boyish sweet voice called her name. She uncovered her reddened face to see who was calling her name.

''What's wrong?" Hihara asked as he lifted the tray with one chicken burger,one coke,one takoyaki,and one tea on it.

''Ahh.. No-nothing!" Kahoko's tone wasn't convincing enough to get Hihara's trust.

''Are you..sure?" He disbelief her convincing statement.

''Yes..I guess.." she said as the intonation turned lower.

''Kaho-chan,I know there's something wrong. You can tell me everything..." Hihara tried to gain her trust to tell her problem that shrouded her hours. Hihara sat across her.

''Kazuki-senpai..." she called his name with her melacholic tone.

''Yes,Kaho-chan?.." He responded her.

''What is it all about? And why did Len give this game? I mean,what is the main purpose?'' She tried to get all the answers. Hihara's confussion to answer her questions appeared. He scratched his head and her confused sigh came out. Hihara decided to shut a while getting how answered her confusing questions.

.

.

I think that's all for one week~ And a bad news for you guys.. I MIGHT WON'T CONTINUE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR NEXT WEEK because I will have 5-days-mid-term test at my school that held on next week and also I haven't finished my half-semester projects. Is this chapter long enough? Please RnR :3


	6. Chapter 6

Heeii,I'm back as usual(Well,not really usual). Well finally I had finished my mid-term test and my half-semester projects. Phew! Such a relief (Not really because I think my examination results are really bad..I was stressed out because so many materials for examination that I had to learn) Okay back to our main topic,I will continue the sixth chapter of Moonlight in Japan. ENJOY~

.

.

''Well..'' Hihara scratched his head,showing his great confussion about the red-headed female's question.

''I will tell you later because this is not a right time to talk about that problem,'' he said.

''Sorry.." Hihara apologized.

''I will say it later. Keep my promise,okay?''he continued his sentence.

'' Now,just eat and enjoy. I treat you,Kaho-chan!" he winked at her.

''Unn..'' Kahoko nodded once.

''HAPPY EATING!" they said at the same time. They picked up their food and ate.

''It's delicious senpai!" Kahoko said to him gave the compliment of the food.

''Indeed!" he agreed.

''Ah Kaho-chan,wanna some?" he asked as he gave his chicken burger.

''Can I?"

''Yes,Kaho-chan!" Hihara nodded.

''Thanks,Kazuki-senpai!" Kahoko got his burger that she took from his hand then bit his last bite. Unconsiously,Hihara blushed. 'She bit..mine..' he said as he tried to hide his reddened face.

''It's good,senpai. Thanks," Kahoko thanked as she gave his food back to him. Hihara grabbed his food from her gentle hand then stared at her last bite on his food. Hihara lifted his head fast facing the red-head.

''You're welcome~" he responded then he bit her last bite. ''It's good indeed,'' he said as the smiling-red-surface appeared.

''You can have mine too,Kazuki-senpai," she said as she lifted the fork with takoyaki.

''Say 'AHHHHH'~ " The red-hair gave the takoyaki and commanded the light-green-haired senpai to open his mouth.

''AHHHHH~ ''Hihara opened his mouth. Kahoko put the takoyaki on his opened-wide-mouth and he munched the takoyaki.

The visitors was looking at them with a 'what-a-romantic-scene' glare. But they ignored their glare.

''This takoyaki ..omnom..ish rweally gwood too,'' his filled mouth talked then swallowed the food.

''You have a good taste,Kaho-chan!" Hihara praised his kouhai.

''Ah..not really. I picked this food randomly,''

''But you have a good taste,Kaho-chan,''

''Basically every food is delicious,am I right?"

''Yes,you're right!" Hihara nodded,showing an agreement to the red head.

''By the way,how is your work?'' Kahoko asked about his occupation.

''Well,I'm a pediatrician now. And,also I take a part-time job to give a trumphet lesson to children at the park near Seiso Academy,remember?" Hihara tried to reveal her memories.

''Ah,I remember.. I was often taking a violin practice and making a duet with you at that place,right?"

''Exactly! You still remember it," Hihara said as his curve appeared.

''Yeah,I still remember it even it was gone with the wind,'' Kahoko said.

''Ah godness,I thought you will forget it,''

''I won't Kazuki-senpai. It's too beautiful to forget it,''

''Ah you're right..'' Hihara agreed with Kahoko.

''That's great being a trumphet teacher and a pediatrician,Kazuki-senpai,'' Kahoko praised her senpai.

''Ehe thanks,Kaho-chan.." Hihara thanked as he showed a blushing face and scratched his light-green-hair.

''And how about you? How is your job?'' Hihara asked a same question as Kahoko.

''So far so good. The Sculpture Exhibition will held in 2 weeks from now at the National Museum of Modern Art in Tokyo and I will be the speaker in that event,'' Kahoko answered.

''Really? It's really great! You know,I like attending to many exhibitions. I will come to see you speaking at that event Kaho-chan!'' he convinced Kahoko.

''Okay,I'll see you there Kazuki-senpai!''

''Oh yeah..omnom..," he said as he munched his food.

''Well,you eat much senpai.." Kahoko put her gaze at his food that almost finished.

''Hehehe.. Strolling this place with you makes me hungry,''he confessed as a reddened face appeared. His embarassment came out.

''It's okay. Besides,this place is considerably big too. That's usual,'' the red head sympathized him.

''Yeah. By the way,I'm done," he said as he folded the burger paper and then leaned on the chair.

''I haven't senpai. I'm almost done,'' Kahoko said as she ate her food still slowly.

''I'll wait.. Don't worry,'' Hihara said as a curve painted on his surface. He sustained his face with his arm,waiting his kouhai ate her food.

''By the way Kaho-chan..'' His words broke the silence between them.

''Hnn?..'' she responded his words as she munched that almost done.

''Thanks.." he thanked to her.

''Well,thanks for what?" The red-headed female lifted her eyebrow,getting confused.

''Thanks for everything," he continued his words that filled with confusion as he tugged his smile.

''Anytime,senpai.." Kahoko replied his curve with her smile also.

''Finally,I'm already done," She said as she put her fork on the table then drank her tea.

''Well,are we done yet?.." he asked.

''Hnn..'' Kahoko responded with a nod. They rose from their seat ,grabbed their things,walking away for the door.

.

Kahoko came out from the food court with her senpai beside him. Hihara started a new topic of their conversation,''So,where will we go next?"

''How about we trying all the rides here?"The red-head gave an idea which showed her excitement.

''I agree,but can we go to that shooting arena first? It seems fun," Hihara asked as he pointed to the place that with a ''shooting arena'' words on the board.

''Yes,indeed senpai," she gave an agreement.

''Yosh,so brace yourself for the excitement Kaho-chan!"he said as he clenched his fist to the sky.

''Hnn..'' Kahoko gave him a nod.

'_his childish attitude still into him even he's a pediatrician now,'_ Kahoko mumbled to herself.

Suddenly,Hihara snatched her palm hand fast the ran away between the earthlings toward the shooting arena.

'_Senpai..'_Kahoko's heart spoke in silence as she gave he a gaze to Hihara's vigorous countenance. Eventually,they stopped at the shooting arena's queue.

''Ne Kaho-chan.." Hihara called her name.

''Yes,Kazuki-senpai?.."

''Can we see the sunset on the ferris wheel?'' he asked.

''Sure,It will be beautiful!" Kahoko nodded then smiled to him.

''Yes,It will..." A curve appeared on the green-haired-trumpeter face.

.

The sky was turned to the bright orange. The birds flew away to their home. The sun drowned slowly to the east side of the earth by the time passed away. The earthlings overflowed the Amusement Park still. Kahoko stood,seeing the splendid view with her senpai beside her.

''Wah! What a splendid view isn't it senpai?''she asked as she touched the ferris wheel's glass to see it closer.

''Indeed,'' Hihara responded with a one word.

''Kahoko..." Hihara didn't call her by 'Kaho-chan' anymore. However,the way he called her name startled her.

''Do you know why did I thank to you?''he asked as his curve facing her pale countenance.

''Why?.." Kahoko got confused.

Suddenly,Hihara's arm held her waist slowly. He sustained his chin on her shoulder. Kahoko could catch his inhaled and exhaled breath. Kahoko froze as ice,couldn't do anything. The blushing countenance appeared suddenly.

''Because after you came to my life that day,my days became more colourful and beautiful. Your gentleness,kindness,and perseverance in music make me falling in love with you no matter the risk that I will take. You make my pulse beating faster whenever I see your smile that always appears. I can't restrain my feeling anymore and this is afflict me profoundly. So that's why Kahoko,I love you so much,'' Hihara acknowledged his feeling that he buried for many long time. The silence shrouded the blushing atmosphere.

''You know,Kahoko.."

''Yeah,se-senpai?.." her blushing face still appeared.

''That feeling is the same as you put your gaze toward to,'' he said with a blushing face.

Kahoko blushed more than the last blush. She decided to speak about her feeling.

''But,se-senpai..''

''Yes,I know. You are taken with Tsukimori,aren't you?''

''Yeah.." Eventually,Kahoko spoke.

''Yes,I undestand..'' Hihara said as he released his embrace.

''So in that case..'' Suddenly Hihara put his arm around her shoulders.

''I hope you get long last with him. I pray for your happiness,Kaho-chan!''he swung his gaze to Kahoko.

''Yeah. Thanks,Kazuki-senpai..'' Kahoko thanked to Hihara. Hihara replied with a curve.

''But,are you..okay? I didn't mean to-'' Hihara cut her words.

''Yes,It's okay. Thus,It was little bit hurt after I got the news that you were taken with Tsukimori. Hold this words Kaho-chan,as long as you are happy,my feeling will be the same as yours,'' he said as he gave his gentle smile.

Kahoko shutted. She was speechless. The ferris wheel rotated as the time passed away slowly,bringing them to the earth surface. They got out from the ferris wheel ride as the ferris wheel worker helped them.

''Thank you and have a nice day!" the woman worker said to them as they barged out.

''Thanks,madam..'' they nodded politely to the worker at the same time .

''Kaho-chan..''Hihara called her name.

''Yes?"

''Thanks for today. It means alot to me,'' he said to her as he put his hands in his both pocket jeans.

''Yes you're welcome,''

''And also about your last questions,I will answer it now. Actually,my last acknowledgement was the answer of your confussion,''Hihara answered the question. But Kahoko didn't understand still.

''I still don't undestand,Kazuki-senpai..'' Her face was filled with astonishment.

''And let the planner talks then,''

''The planner?Do you mean Len?'' The red-head asked.

''Yes,who else,then?'' Hihara answered.

''Oh..'' Kahoko responded.

''Ah yes,read this Kaho-chan!'' The light-green-haired male said as he gave another small envelope from his pocket jeans.

''Thanks,Kazuki-senpai!'' she thanked to his senpai as she took it from his hand. Hihara nodded once. She opened the envelope then grabbed a small paper inside it. She read it :

_Go to the gift shop and say to the female,''I'm ready walking on our future path.''_

''Where is the gift shop,Kazuki-senpai?'' The red-head asked.

''I will accompany you to the shop,Kaho-chan. I can't let you walking alone,my dearest Kaho-chan!'' Hihara said as he pinched her white-chubby-cheek. Kahoko blushed suddenly. They came out from the Amusement Park for the Gift Shop.

''The Gift Shop isn't far from here. It just 3 blocks away from the Amusement Park,'' Hihara said as they walked together on the side walk.

''Oh.. Okay,then..'' she responded.

When they walked through the side walk,Hihara whistled Under The Double Eagle tone by Wagner. That cheerful tone made Kahoko felt calm. Kahoko asked her senpai,

''Under The Double Eagle,huh Kazuki-senpai?''

''Yes,Kaho-chan. I like the tone. It's cheerful indeed,'' Hihara answered her question.

''I agree with you,senpai,'' She nodded once. Eventually,they arrived at the front side of the shop.

''Finally,we're here,'' Hihara stopped giving himself a pace.

''Thanks,Kazuki-senpai..'' Kahoko thanked to him.

''Kaho-chan..''

''Yes?"

''Would you mind if you call me Kazuki-nii-chan? Because I treat you as my younger sister. I don't have any younger sister. So,will you?'' his blushing face appeared.

''I'd love to. Besides,I just have a older sister and I don't have any brother,Kazuki-nii-chan!" she said then pinched his chubby cheek.

''Ouch! It's hurt,Kaho-chan!'' Hihara complained to her as he wiped his reddened cheek.

''Ehe sorry,onii-chan!'' Kahoko apologized.

''And,thanks once again for today..''

''My pleasure,onii-chan!" Kahoko showed her curve.

''And also thanks for spending your leisure time with me,''She continued her sentence. Hihara responded with a smiling face and a nod.

''No problem,but why don't you come in to the shop and find another clue to find Tsukimori?''Hihara tried to grow her curiousity with a wink and he did it.

''Okay then,bye onii-chan and good evening!'' she said goodbye to Hihara the barged in to the shop.

Hihara inhaled and exhaled his breath. ''Ah Kaho-chan,there's no doubt that Len pick you as his beloved girl. And,such a lucky Tsukimori who can steal her heart from the beginning. I pray for your happiness,guys,'' Hihara mumbled to himself then gave himself paces leaving the shop.

.

.

As usual,I have to stop heree~ ehehe actually I want to continue. But too bad,I will have a class tomorrow and now it's late already so I have to sleep. Bye bye and I will back in one week from now~


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BACK~ Well,a few of the reader sent me a review. THANKS A LOT GUYS WHO SENT ME A REVIEW~ It encourages me alot to make this story. You know,honestly I can't wait until the weekend to continue this story (actually not only that,but also I have to take a rest after the rough days of school and do some homeworks and projects).And eventually,the day has come! So,let's continue the story~

.

.

Kahoko pushed the door. The ringing bell shrouded the silence.

''Excuse me,'' she said as barging in to the shop.

''Welcome,miss..'' a tosca-green-haired female at the counter bowed politely as the red-head walked towards her. Kahoko felt the electricity in her veins. She was startled,seeing the female in front of her.

''Fuyuumi-san?!" Kahoko's surprised tone rose.

''AHHHH.. Yes Ka-kaho-senpai?!" Fuyuumi was extremely startled as her senpai rose her tone.

''Long time no see you~" Kahoko snatched Fuyuumi's body then tightened the embrace.

''Same to you,senpai.." Fuyuumi tightened the embrace as Kahoko did.

The females laughed happily. They hadn't felt their embrace after the future decided to separate the apart.

''So how are you,Fuyuumi-san?'' Kahoko asked to the tosca-green-haired female.

''Feeling great! And you,senpai? How are you?'' Fuyuumi asked the same question as Kahoko's.

''Good as yours,Fuyuumi-san!" The red-head answered with her cheerful face.

''Oh yeah by the way,how is your job as an International Orchestra participant?'' Kahoko asked the other question.

''Good,I really enjoy it indeed,''Fuyuumi nodded once.

''And how about you,senpai as a Sculpture Maker?'' she continued her sentence.

''Good. I will be the speaker in The Sculpture Exhibition event that will held in 2 weeks from now at the National Museum of Modern Art in Tokyo,'' Kahoko told Fuyuumi about her future event.

''Really?! That's really great!" Fuyuumi showed her entusiasm.

''But too bad,I will have an Orchestra tour on that day.. Actually I want to attend the exhibition,''Fuyuumi continued her sentence with a gloomy face appeared and a melacholic tone came out from her small lips.

''Ah It's okay,and also I'd love to see your orchestra. But,I really can't..'' Kahoko felt the same way.

''It's okay,senpai! Let's do our best then!" The tosca-green-head tried to encourage her.

''Yes indeed,Fuyuumi-san!" Kahoko's spirit rose. Fuyuumi replied her encouraged expression with a curve.

''Ah I forget..'' Kahoko's mind lit. She opened a small envelope and read a filled paper with Len's handwritten.

''I'm ready walking on our future path,''she read the paper loudly as Fuyuumi could hear the words well.

''Just walk to the upstair over there. Follow the corridor heads to. Eventually,you will find a white wooden door at the end of the corridor,'' Fuyuumi pointed to the wooden stairs beside the filled shelves with many things.

''Let me hold your violin and your candles,senpai,'' She gave her arm to hold her things. Kahoko agreed and gave her things to Fuyuumi. Then,Fuyuumi put her things on the counter.

''Thank you,Fuyuumi-san," she thanked then walking to the upstair.

''You're welcome and good luck,senpai!" Fuyuumi wished a luck to the red-head. Kahoko responded with a nod.

She followed the instruction from Fuyuumi. She gave strides to herself on the corridor. The corridor was quite long, and she had to reach many stairs in every she reached the next floor. She didn't now when she would head to. And whenever she reached many stairs,the light that enlightened the corridor obsecured slowly and eventually turned to pitch black. She was in a huge tense.

''It's really dark. When will I arrive to the door?'' she asked herself.

''I-I'm scared..'' Kahoko's scared sense was tingling. She could feel it in all of her part of bodies. Her cold sweats came out,her heavy sighs could be heard by her own,and her pulse was beating faster. She tried to find the door with her hand because she couldn't see anything. Eventually,she found the door knob at the end of the corridor. It must be the door that Fuyuumi talked about. She gulped,showing her great insecurity and scared sense which shrouded her mind then gripped the door knob,rotating it to the right to open the door. She barged in slowly. The room was in a great darkness and cold as ice. She was shivered.

''He-hello? A-anybody here?" Kahoko's voice trembled as she crossed her arm to give a warmth to herself. But sadly,It didn't work. She paced still in the room as cold as ice and she couldn't see anything. Suddenly, she heard a clacking sound walking towards her and a female voice scared her.

''Kahokoooo..''

''EH?! W-who are you?!" Kahoko was trapped in a spooky atmosphere. Her scary sense was on the maximum capacity.

''ME! HAHAHA!''A black-haired female showed her scary face with a flashlight light in front of the scared red-head.

''KYAAAAA!" Kahoko was screaming loudly from the third floor. Fuyuumi could hear the red-head's girly scream and then she chuckled at the first floor.

Then,the clicked-sound could be heard by Kahoko. The white-bulb enlightened the small room. The room was a half vacant. There was only a brown wooden chair,a door at the corner of the room,and a big-thin-thing that covered by a some of a brown cloth. Kahoko's jaw went down as she put her gaze to the two females in front of her.

''Welcome,Kaho-chan! You made it!" The two females congratulated their best friend.

''Mio?! Nao?!" Kahoko couldn't help her surprised face. At the same time,Kahoko realized that she was given plenty surprises by her boyfriend this whole time because in every quest that Len gave to her,she would meet her close relations,starting from Tsuchiura,Nami,Hihara,Fuyuumi and now,her best friends.

''Yes it's us! By the way,your screaming voice is really loud..'' Nao said as she closed her ears hole.

''Indeed. My ears are ringing..'' Mio complained.

''You're scarying me guys! Don't you know I'm a scaredy cat?!''Kahoko was pissed off.

''Ahh but that doesn't matter..''Mio tried to forget it.

''The most is...'' Nao and Mio said at the same time.

''We miss you,Kaho-chan!" They hugged the red-head body fast.

''So do I guys!" Kahoko tightened their friendship embrace with them.

After their let go their friendship embrace,Nao started the conversation.

''How are you,Kahoko?"

''I'm really great! Super great! And how about you guys?'' Kahoko asked the same question as Nao's.

''I'm gre-'' Mio cut Nao's unfinished sentence sudden.

''Do you know Kaho-chan? Sasaki purposed Nao one week ago!" Mio said to the red-head vigorously.

''Ah really?! Congratulation,Nao!" Kahoko congratulated the black-haired female.

''Ah,thank you Kahoko,'' Nao responded her congratulate.

''Actually,I want to tell it later but Mio snatched my words first,'' Nao said as she gave a deadly-glare to the short haired female beside her.

''Ah sorry,Nao. Besides,I can't hold that good news too long for Kahoko,'' Mio apologized and gave her reason.

''But that's my words,Mio!'' Nao straighened her last words.

''But I can't hold it too long Nao!''

When the short-haired females was in the complicated arguments,Kahoko missed her old days as a high school pupil.

'_They're still arguing even now. I miss this thing after the future let us go..' _the red-head was humming with herself. After they were busy with their arguments,they decided to stop. Then,they whispered each other. Kahoko was in a deep curiousity.

'_What are they whispering about?'_

After the short-haired females finished,they gave Kahoko a wide grin. Mio stayed in front of the red head. Meanwhile,Nao grabbed something on her huge tote bag.

''So Kaho-chan..'' Mio gave an astonishing glare toward the red head.

''Yes,Mio?''

''Are you ready walking for your future path?"

''Yes? Then?"

''Wear this Kahoko,'' Nao said as she gave an aqua-one-sleeveless-shoulder dress with flowers on the left shoulder.

''Should I?'' Kahoko asked as she took it from her hand.

''Yes,Kahoko,'' Nao responded.

''Move faster. The occasion will be held at 8 P.M. and it's already 6 P.M. and the problem is we haven't given you a make over. So go to that door on the corner and change your clothes,'' Nao said as she pointed the door on the room corner. Kahoko just followed what Nao said,she gave her paces to the door and barged in.

She took a look at it. It was an aqua satin dress that covered with an aqua tulle fabric on the lower part. On the waist side,there was a needlework circled the dress for connecting the satin and the tulle on the lower part. She changed her casual outflit with formal outflit. She zipped the back.

''Wow.. It really fits on me,'' she mumbled to herself slowly as she held her both waist side.

After she was reaching for the door and lifted her casual clothes on her hand,her bestfriends rose their tone,showing their amazement.

''It really fits on you!" They said at the same time. Kahoko was blushing.

''Now the makeover part,Kaho-chan! Sit there. I will grab the things,'' Mio said as she pointed to the wooden chair then she walked towards her tote bag that laid on the surface. Kahoko followed her command. She gave paces then sat.

''Your hair is a bit tangle,'' Mio said as she combed the red hair from behind.

''Well,I need a day to play in this game,'' Kahoko confessed.

''This is not a game,Kaho-chan. This is a confession,'' Mio said to the red-head and emphasized the 'confession' word.

''Huh? A confession of..what?'' Kahoko's confused tone came out.

''Well,just see it later,'' Mio said.

'_I'm wondering,why do everyone always make me confused today? The first is Kazuki-nii-chan and the second is..Mio and Nao. I really don't undestand their meaning of 'confession' in this whole thing.' _her mind spoke to her,filled with curiousity and confusion.

''Wha-what are you doing with my hair?!'' Kahoko rose her startled voice after heard a snipping scissors from behind.

''Just make it more beautiful. I will shorten your hair a bit then braid it. Don't worry,It will fit on you,'' Mio convinced as she focused cutting the red hair. Kahoko felt her hair fell to the wooden floor one by one.

Also she felt Mio's hand sorted the left and the right part,braided the small amount of the hair on the left and right side,using some rubberbands on the both braids and to tie the braid together, then a hair band to knot all the hair together,her hair was looped and twisted,then making a hole between the braid, tucked her hair inside the hole. And the final touch,two sharp things that put on the red bun.

''What are you doin' with my hair,Mio?''She asked as she rubbed her hair.

''Don't touch it. It will damaged easily,'' Nao responded the red head question. Kahoko let off her palm hand from her hair. Nao and Mio stood in front of her then knelt,seeing her appearance closer.

''She's wonderful,isn't she?'' Mio asked to the black-short-haired female.

''Indeed,'' Nao responded.

''Now for the last step,make up. We just do a natural make up for you due to your natural face is more fit on your surface,'' Nao explained as she put out her make up things from her medium pouch then put on the surface.

Kahoko followed the instructions as they did a make up things. They painted a foundation,concealer,face powder,mascara, and others.

''Why should I wear this make up?'' Kahoko asked as Nao focused on the final touch,giving her a lip color on her lips.

''Well,your surface is messed up due to your journey all day and it's oily too even it's a bit,'' Nao responded.

''Now do you want to see your look now?'' Nao asked to Kahoko as she rose from the surface. Nao and Mio finished their job.

''Yes I do,Nao. How do I look?'' she asked as she swung her sight to Nao

''Come here,'' Nao commanded the red-head to give paces toward the big thing that covered by a some of a huge cloth. Kahoko rose from her seat then walking to it. Nao and Mio stood in front of it already.

''Close your eyes,'' they said at the same time after Kahoko was right in front of it. She followed the instruction. Then,Mio opened the cloth. Kahoko felt the pulled cloth in front of her.

''Open your eyes,'' She heard Nao's voice. She opened her eyes.

''Do you see yourself now? '' Mio asked.

.

.

AHHH FINALLY I HAFTA STOP GUY~ What a rough day to make this chapter! Because I really got stucked for choosing the dress that Kahoko will fit in and her hair style for Len's recital .3. And also,my other projects that I have to finish as a school pupil. So,see you in one week from now. Ja-ne~


	8. Chapter 8

HEYY FOLKS! I'M BACK~ *screams on my house's roof :v'' I will continue the 8th chapter of Moonlight In Japan. I realize that I have been writing this story for about 2 months since Mid August. Well,I just don't believe that time passes by so fast.. Okay let's continue~ Happy reading Folks :3

.

.

''That is you,'' Nao said to the red-head who stared herself with a disbelief expression towards the mirror.

''See yourself,'' Mio continued Nao's sentence.

Kahoko's jaw went down. She couldn't speak any word towards them. They did it well done. The blue dress and the braided hair with two huge blue flower accessories on the red bun.

''H-how could you do this? It's awesome,guys!" The red-head rose her immense amazement tone.

''Well,I did some hair tutorial which is called Holiday Braided Updo because It may fits for you and It really fits indeed,'' Mio said,explaining the hairstyle that she gave to her red haired bestfriend.

''How about this dress,Mio?" Kahoko asked about her dress that she wore. Nao and Mio switched their giggling glare. Kahoko got confused what they were thinking about.

''Your boy friend picked it for you. He selected a wonderful dress,didn't he?'' Nao responded her question. Unconsciously,a blushing with a smile appeared on her surface.

''Aha! You're blushing face is busted,Kaho-chan!"Mio giggled as she realize her blushing cheeks.

''Look at that face ehehe..'' Nao did the same as Mio.

''EH?! Stop it guys!" Kahoko commanded them to stop giggling around her.

''Ehe.. We're sorry,Kahoko,'' Nao apologized to the red head.

''And can I ask you something,guys? Why I should use this proper dress?'' Kahoko asked to the females who stood beside her.

''Well actually It's not an ordinary recital,it's The Tsukimori Len's recital which is held once in every 3 years. Is kinda rare,isn't it? He is a notable violinist in this entire world. So,there're plenty erudite musicians,the head of companies due to his family is a famous business developer as you know that,and also the wealthy earthlings,''Nao answered as she explained the event.

''Oh I see now..'' The red-headed female gave a nod.

''So,shall we go to the downstairs?" Mio asked to the red-head.

''Hnn.. Sure,guys," she agreed as she nodded slowly. Then,they tidied their things. Kahoko folded her casual clothes meanwhile the short-haired female put in their things to their own tote bag.

''This.. To put your clothes in Kaho-chan," Mio said as she gave a big paper bag to her. Kahoko nodded,then put her clothes in to it.

''Shall we?''Nao said as she brought her bag on her left arm. Kahoko responded with a once nod. After they tidied everything,Nao turned off the bulb which was brightening the room then turned to dark. Mio closed the room's door. Kahoko saw the corridor was really bright as the white bulb radiated the corridor.

''Eh? The light is on? The last I saw the light was turned off,'' Kahoko said,getting confused.

''Well,don't you know Fuyuumi-san adjusted the light slowly while you were heading to the room? And she monitored you by using a CCTV camera in every corner,'' Mio told the red-head.

''Ahh really? I don't know..'' Kahoko said as she tilted her head with confusion.

''Let's go to the downstairs..'' Nao pursued them to the downstair.

''Hnn..'' Mio and Kahoko nodded at the same time. Then,the trio paced to the downstairs. Kahoko was staring at a Nao's thing which was circled her neck. Like a sort of googles.

''Uhmm.. Nao? What is the thing on your neck? You have used it since I came to the room..'' Kahoko started to ask.

''Oh this?'' Nao held the googles. The red-head nodded.

''This is a night vision googles. I used it to scare you at the room,remember? When I found you,I let off the googles then I showed myself. I borrow it from Sasaki. He's an Inspector now,'' Nao explained the thing.

''Ah really? Sasaki that he used to tease me when I was in high school days?''

''Yes,It's him,'' Nao responded with a nod.

''Wahh sugoii! I don't know that he is an inspector,''Kahoko was surprised,hearing her male friend who was usually teasing her in high school days being an Inspector.

''So did I. But after I met him 2 years ago,I had knew it. Then,one year after we met again,he asked me as his girlfriend,'' Nao was in a nostalgic mind as she walked on the stairs.

''Really?! Well,now he has purposed you,right Nao?''

''Indeed ehehe..'' Nao giggled as the red-marks painted on her both cheeks.

''Don't you know Kaho-chan? After Sasaki purposed her,she was screaming happily through my phone,'' Mio continued the conversation.

''Eh really?!" Kahoko showed her disbelief surface as she rose her voice tone.

''Yes,I was like 'what is the matter with this girl?' after I heard her screaming is loud enough,'' Mio giggled.

''Well congratulation to you,Nao. Have a nice life with Mr. Junosuke,'' Kahoko said as she giggled to her bestfriend.

''Thank you my dear. And congratulation to you,having an Iceberg as your mate,'' Nao said as she winked towards the red-head.

''Ehehe.. Thanks,Nao..'' Kahoko thanked to Nao with a blush.

''I just cannot believe that the second violin romance is really happening,'' Mio said to them.

''So do I,Mio. And the rumor is really happening. I was like,'really?' '' Nao agreed with Mio's words.

''I think it's just a..coincidence?'' Kahoko tried to resist them.

''There's no coincidence,Kaho-chan. It's really happening also it's a fact. And this is your path that you have to take,'' Mio resisted Kahoko's previous words.

''True,'' Nao supported Mio's resisting words.

''Well..Okay then..'' Kahoko just nodded,getting beaten up by their arguments.

After they had a long enough conversation as they went to the downstairs,eventually they paces arrived on the first floor.

''Ahh Kaho-senpai,you look wonderful!'' Fuyuumi praised her senpai as she put her gaze to Kahoko's proper appearance.

''Truly wonderful, Fuyuumi -san!" Nao agreed with Fuyuumi's sentence.

''I bet your violin romance guy will have a huge gasp towards your appearance! Ehehe..'' Mio giggled. Her great blush suddenly appeared after she heard a 'violin romance guy'and 'gasp' words then the trio chuckled, seeing her surface that it filled with red.

''Don't forget to wear this,Kaho-senpai..'' Fuyuumi gave her a pair blue aqua high heels.

''Okay..'' Kahoko followed Fuyuumi's words. She put her feet surface on it.

''It fits on me. I wonder who was picking this shoes for me,'' She was humming towards her friends.

''Mio and I chose the size. But for the shoes,Fuyuumi picked for you,'' Nao explained.

''Ah.. Thanks guys. It fits indeed and yet,it really matches with the dress,''Kahoko thanked to them then she put in her red sandals in the paper bag with her clothes.

''Well,good then Kaho-chan!" Mio said to the red-head . After they had a small chat,a sedan car arrived in front of the gift shop.

''Ah.. He's here finally..'' Nao said.

''He? Who's he?" Kahoko asked to the trio.

''He will pick you up to the Yokohama International Concert Hall which is the special occasion will be held Kaho-chan,'' Mio explained.

''Yokohama International Concert Hall? I just hear the name of the place from you. Is it a new place?'' Kahoko said with confusion.

''Well,It has been established since 4 years ago. You were in Vienna 4 years ago,am I right?'' Mio said about the place.

''Yes,true.. Oh I see.. '' The red-head answered.

''And by the way,who's-'' Suddenly Nao cut Kahoko's unfinished sentence.

''Come on! Don't talk too much!" Nao said as she snatched her palm and then pulled towards the carriage then followed by Fuyuumi and Mio from behind. Fuyuumi brought her things and also a small box which was wrapped by an aqua blue gift wrap.

''Just come in. It's okay,'' Nao tried to pursue her for the car.

''But how's the letter which I always get?'' Kahoko asked.

''He will give it to you,Kahoko. Don't worry,'' Nao responded.

''And..how about you guys? You will come,won't you?..''

''We'd love to. But,we..doubt that. We have our own occassion after this..'' Nao answered her next question as her face filled with gloominess.

''Aweee.. I thought you would come,guys..'' Kahoko's sad surface came out.

'' It's okay for us.. Just go,okay? Good luck for walking on your future path,'' Nao gave a luck for Kahoko as she gripped her shoulder.

''Thanks,Nao..'' The blue-dressed female thanked.

''A-ano.. This,senpai.. Your things..'' Fuyuumi said politely as she gave the red-head's violin case,candles,a lighter,and a blue small box.

''Wait,Fuyuumi-san. What is this?'' she asked as she put her glare to an aqua blue small wrapped box.

''Oh! That's a little gift from us to your violin guy,Kaho-chan!'' Mio answered.

''I wonder what is inside..'' She murmured to the females.

''Don't tell him okay? It's a violin string. He wants it badly because It's really rare,''The short black haired female explained.

''Oh I see..'' Kahoko nodded.

''By the way,thanks for today all,'' Kahoko thanked then hugged them.

''I love you guys,'' Kahoko continued her sentence as she tightened her friendship hug.

''Yes,we love you too,'' they responded as they tightened their hug. The embrace radiated the friendship warmth. They could feel it at the same time. After they finished hugging each other,they relinquished the embrace.

''So,I gotta go,guys..'' Kahoko excused herself to go.

''Okay,bye Kaho-chan! Careful!'' Mio said goodbye as she waved to the red-head.

''Please send my regards to Tsukimori-senpai..'' Fuyuumi gave her words to Kahoko.

''I will Fuyuumi-san. You're so sweet,'' Kahoko said as a curve appeared.

''T-thank you,Kaho-senpai..'' there was a red mark on the shy female's cheeks.

''So,bye everyone! Have a nice day!'' Kahoko waved her palm to the sky then barging in to the black elegant car.

''Bye! Take care yourself,Kahoko!" Nao waved her hand and followed by her friends beside her.

''Yes,Kaho-chan! I hope we will meet again!" Mio continued Nao's goodbye words.

Kahoko smiled through the black window which separated their final glare. Then,the car drove away through the road,dissapearing from the females' sight slowly.

''Ah.. She's really kind and gentle,isn't she?" Nao was humming. Her humming voice could be heard by her friends.

''Indeed,I love her smile which always appears,'' Mio agreed then continued Nao's words about the red-head.

''Me too,senpai. She's really different from the others,''Fuyuumi continued Mio's words.

''Indeed,Fuyuumi-san..'' Mio and Nao said at the same time with a nod,showing their agreement.

.

.

I should stop here because my head is spinning right now and I have to work on my tasks also I have to study ~ that's why,see you on next week! Jaa-nee~ Have a good day folks;)

Author Note : For the name of the '_Yokohama International Concert Hall' _place,It isn't EXIST ,I wanted to use _'Yokohama Minato Mirai Concert Hall'_ place but there will be a scene which Kahoko has another quest behind the concert stage and I really don't know the back side of the concert stage. So,I made my own place ehehe :3 *a bit spoiler*


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS! I'm back! Phew finally,we are at the-end-of-week days(?) . What a relief,isn't it? Because It's weekend already,shall we continue the story? Okay enjoy the 9th Chapter of Moonlight In Japan :3

.

.

The sky turned almost dark. The light radiated the road and also the side walk. The car drove on the road,heading the Concert Hall where the occasion was held. At the back seat of the elegant car which drove away,Kahoko's sigh came out once.

''Ahh.. What a rough day..'' A complaining sentence came out from her lips.

''Really? Don't you know this whole things are the feeling confession of Tsukimori and also his way to find the choosen one?'' the voice suddenly could be heard by Kahoko.

'_Wait.. I think I recognize the owner of this voice. But who?'_ she tried to dig her mind,trying to find out the owner. She just knew the owner is a male and he had a soft voice as an angel.

''Guess me, my troublesome Ka-ho-ko," the mysterious male gave a clue.

'_Wait.. I think I know hi-'_ she mumbled on her mind then the male voice cut her whispering mind.

''How poor you are. You gotta be confused. I don't have any choice. Well,I will show up myself,''The mysterious driver tilted his body to the left side and swung his head to the back once.

''Remember me,my dearest annoyance?'' he said as he swung for a while then swung his face again,facing the road back. Kahoko was in a huge tense and also her face was really shocked. She saw a black-cap driver,wore a black tuxedo with a black bow hung on his collar and a black blazer with a beautiful surface whose hair is purple and long,sitting at the front seat as he drove the carriage.

''God! Yu-yunoki-senpai?!"her eyes widened as she put her gaze at her rudest senior in front her.

''My darling Kahoko,Why do you have to be that surprised? Your countenance is kinda distrubing me because of your shocked face,'' he started to give his teasing sentences as he put his gaze to the red-head's face from the rear view mirror.

''Well you haven't changed,senpai..'' Kahoko said to the long-haired male driver.

''If I had changed,I wouldn't do such this amusing things. Am I right,dear one?'' Yunoki tried to amuse himself,looking towards his annoyance at the back seat.

''Yeah..'' she responded it short which was filled by an offended feeling.

''Ah senpai.. Can I ask you something?'' she asked to him.

''Sure,dear. What will you ask me about?''

''I really get confused with this 'whole thing' like you said previously. Also Hihara-senpai's,Mio and Nao's words about 'confession' things,'' she opened her mind widely to her senpai in front of her,confessing her immense confusion which shrouded her all day.

''Let my master talks. I can't say it otherwise I will ruin everything,'' A long haired driver tried to conceal all the answers.

''The master? Do you mean Tsukimori-kun?''

''Yes,dear. He is the planner of this quest. What a great planner,isn't he?''

''But I still don't understand what is the meaning of that 'whole thing'!" Kahoko's voice rose slowly,trying to open the concealed purpose of this little game.

''Like I said previously Madam,Let my master talks,'' Yunoki tried to remind her once again as he got pissed off because of her stubbornness.

''Bu-''

''My my my Kahoko,still being my stubborn darling huh? I'd love to say that distrubing behaviour is still into you,'' he spoke out his teasing words.

''Yes I guess..'' said the red-head short,responding his teasing sentence. Speechless.

''Good. I like the way you play still,Kahoko. I adore you more than the previous one,''said the driver as he showed his faint devilish smile tugged on the surface. Kahoko could see it well through the rear view mirror. Kahoko was shutted by his disdainful words which was offended her as always.

''Am I that annoying,Yunoki-senpai?" she asked.

"Nice question. Yes alot. Your stubbornness especially. But I have to say,I like your arguing words. Such a brave thing which you give to your senior,'' he explained.

''I remember when I disdained your ability that day. I admit I was annoying,wasn't I? Then you argued and tried to hold your words decisively. And that's why. I like the way you give to me,''he continued explaining his statement.

''Uh.. Should I thank?''

''You don't have to,dear. I'm just saying. '' he said as he shrugged.

''I want to know how brave you are to hold your words and yes,you're brave and naive indeed,''he completed his last sentence.

''Well,I promise myself that I will chase my dreams although I have to face all my fears,'' said the red-head.

''Good words,Indeed,'' he saluted his junior.

''And how is your perseverance in music? I see you,bringing a violin case,'' he asked as he put a gaze towards a red violin case,laying on the seat beside her.

''Tsukimori-kun said that I have to bring it to have a duet with Shimizu-kun,'' she explained.

''I see,'' he responded short.

''And how about you,Yunoki-senpai?" she gave the same question as him.

''I rarely play flute right now and I currently focus on my family's business affair. It makes me more busy as the head. So I don't have time to play it,''

''Too bad. But I know that feeling,Yunoki-senpai. Also I know your grand mother tries to get a rid your music priority,'' she symphatized Yunoki as well. Then a depressed sigh came out from the driver's lips.

''Absolutely right,Kaho dear. Honestly,I was kinda jealous of you that you could pass the test to that music university with Tsukimori. Meanwhile,my grand mother said to me that I had to study business things. It was extremely boring,'' he confessed his hauting feeling all his gloomy years.

''Well,I didn't study music. I focused on cultural studies and I continued my study in University of Applied Art in Vienna then I went to Japan to pursue my job occupation as a sculptor also took care of my ill mom,''she explained.

''But I know your feeling,Yunoki-senpai,'' said the red-haired female as she patted his shoulder gently.

''Yes,dear. Thanks for your symphatizing words,'' he thanked. Kahoko replied with a nod.

After having a conversation with him,the silence covered the carriage. She decided to put her gaze towards the full moon which lit the faded dark sky.

''The moonlight is really bright today,isn't it?'' She asked to Yunoki as she gazed to the moon which was influence her amazement.

''Yes,the shining moon is same as your surface which always tugs a curve,'' Yunoki gave her a pick up lining words then the red-head blushed.

''And also your blushing surface too,'' Yunoki continued his previous words,giggling and realizing her reddened face as boiled tomato.

''Etto...'' The red head tried to conceal her red cheeks still. Yunoki chuckled,seeing her to hide her red face.

''But it's true. Even Tsukimori says to me..'' said the long haired senpai then her surface turned to red more than the previous one.

''And that's why Kahoko,he adores you very much. He said that your smile is like a moon luminance that it radiates its light,brightening the earthlings beneath the land and above the sky which is faded to black. Also accompanies bright thousands stars that it's painted on the darkened night sky,'' his words made the red-head genuinely speechless and blushed as a same time.

''Did Tsukimori-kun say it to you?" the red-head asked.

'' Yes. You may not believe it,but you have to,'' said Yunoki to the red head.

''I believe,but I don't believe why he can say that deep words,'' Kahoko didn't believe Yunoki's words.

''He is genuinely falling love with you,my dear. His mind and his heart is immensely affected by it,'' Yunoki tried to convince her.

''Oh I see..'' she responded and speechless at the same time. Eventually,they arrived at the front gate of the concert hall as they finished their conversation. She could see it well that the hall was crowded by the upper-class earthlings who wore a proper suit and dress. The red-head gulped.

''It's really crowded,senpai..'' she said after she gulped.

''Indeed. There's no doubt that his recital always crowded due to he's a notable violinist and also a new chief of Tsukimori's company,'' Yunoki explained the situation.

''Huh really?! He's also the head of his Family's company? He hasn't told me his new side..'' Kahoko startled as Yunoki's words about Tsukimori's new occupation came out and a bit offended due to Tsukimori hadn't told her about it.

''He hasn't told you? Well,he hasn't told me too but I knew it after a few month ago when I had a meeting with the new head of Japan companies,I saw him barging to the meeting place. I was saying and startled at the same time ,''What? That Prodigy is the new head of Tsukimori Inc.?'' I said to myself like that,'' The silk-haired driver explained as he drove the car slowly for the front side of the building.

''Oh..'' she responded him really short due to her speechless.

''By the way, I will put you down in front of the building,'' Yunoki commanded to the red head.

''Hnn..'' Kahoko nodded,following his commanding words.

The International Concert Hall furnished with medieval architecture from the front side. The brightening chandelier at the front hall could be seen by her even she hadn't came to the inside part. The side walk outside hall was lit by the wonderful standing light.

After the carriage arrived at the front of the Hall,Yunoki suddenly rose from his seat then saluted the female by opening the back seat door.

''Go ahead,madam,'' he said as he opened the door .

''Eh?! Did you just call me 'Madam'?!" she rose her startled voice.

''Yes,just pretend I'm your personal driver,''

''Okay..'' she responded as she put her heels on the surface as she brought her things.

''Wait,lend your things to me. Just bring one candle,a lighter,and..what is that?'' he asked as he put his gaze towards the blue-wrapped box.

''This? It's a gift from Nao and Mio to Tsukimori-kun,''she answered as she held the box.

''Oh.. You bring those things which I mentioned,'' Yunoki commanded.

''Okay.. I lend my clothes and my violin on you. Are you mind?''

''No,it's okay. Don't worry. Put it on the back seat,''

Kahoko followed his commanding sentence with a nod then put it.

''This,Kahoko,'' he said as he gave a big envelope to her.

''I wonder what it's inside. This envelope is bigger than the usual ones,'' Kahoko great curiousity lit her mind.

''Open it later,Kahoko. I have to drive this car to the parking lot,'' Yunoki said to her to open the envelope later.

''And I will meet you later,'' he continued his last sentence.

''Okay,Yunoki-senpai. Tha-''suddenly Kahoko's word was cut.

''Call me Yunoki-san,Madam,'' he said with his politeness.

''Thank you,Yunoki-san..'' She thanked to the long-haired driver.

''You are welcome,'' he responded with his soft voice as he nodded once.

Suddenly,Kahoko bowed politely then left her senpai,pacing towards the palace wide door. Meanwhile, Yunoki got back to his seat,driving the car away to the parking lot as he mumbled to himself.

''My my my,what a relishing thing,seeing my dearest annoyance genuinely precipitous to find him. Well,Tsukimori deserves her,''

.

.

Kahoko strided her pace to the elegant palace with a medieval architecture style. The hall was crowded by the wealthy earthlings. The hall made her eyes widened as she stopped her pace,staring it with an amazement. The front hall furnished with mirrors,chandeliers,decorative paintworks on the roof,installed the finest heating,lightning,and ventilation systems.

_'The place is conderably wide and-'_

Suddenly a half-aged man with a good looking black vest cut her mumbling mind and asked her for the ticket.

''Your ticket please,Madam,'' he said with all his politeness.

''Eh,ticket?'' she asked as startled.

''Yes,madam,''

''Wait,'' she said to the half-aged man then she moved her fingers,opening the envelope from the up side. There was a concert ticket in it.

''This,mister,'' she gave a piece of a concert ticket.

''Ms. Kahoko Hino?" he mentioned her name as he read the concert ticket.

''Yes,that's me. How can you know my name?'' she asked with a confusion.

''Well,there's a words which written on the ticket. The words is 'dedicated to Ms. Kahoko Hino','' the half-aged man explained as he tore the right side of the ticket then gave it back to the owner.

''This,from Mr. Tsukimori Len,'' he said as he gave a small envelope to the red-head from his vest pocket.

''Thank you,'' she thanked.

''You are really welcome,Madam Hino,'' he responded.

Kahoko opened the small envelope with curiousity sense tingling then she read the written paper.

'_Wait for the special guest at the right meeting hall.'_

''Pardon mister,where is the right meeting hall?'' she asked.

''Over there,Madam,'' the man pointed his index finger towards the right way of the front hallway.

''Thank you,mister,'' Kahoko thanked to the man. He replied her thanking words with a simple curve.

Kahoko's heels were clacking on the surface of the front hall way,striding to the right meeting hall. As she barged in,she found many upper-class males and females having conversations between them as the jazz music shrouded the hall.

''I really don't know what it's the meaning of 'special guest' here..'' she mumbled as she was stucked among the crowd.

''Where is that person?!" the-red head rose her voice a bit with anger,losing her patience.

''Over here,'' a cold-rough voice came out as he blocked her sight with his rough palm hands from the back.

''Len? Len,is that you?!" The red-head recognized the voice owner as she tried to open her blocked sight with all her strength. The mysterious male chuckled as he shooked his head.

.

.

THE END?

Ehehe just kiddin'. We haven't finished yet fellow! I think that's all for this week because I will have an examination for monday and plenty tasks on my desk. See you again fellow and have a nice day;)


	10. A Delayed Chapter (until Mid December)

Hey guys~ How are you? I hope you're fine as always:3 Okay today I won't write the 10th chapter,but I want to give an announcement for you guys about the continuation of this story. I hate to tell this,I won't update the story until Mid December due to the First Semester examination which will held on the first week of December and I have to prepare for the war(?) from now. Not only that,but also I have to focus more on my remedials which are considered as plenty ;;-;; cause the the student record considerably influences my future academic. Therefore, my FanFict ID will have a hibernation for a few weeks.

Despite of that,don't worry cause I might write the final chapter of this story (but I still consider it) after I finish all my remedials and examination. Besides, I have a target to finish Moonlight in Japan this year and continue to the Third Sequel. So I'm so sorry about the delayed continuation~ bye see you in December. Good luck for your examination if you will have it soon as mine:)


End file.
